Of Time And War
by Lil Mexican
Summary: The final fight against Kronos didn't go as planned. All hope seemed lost when not even the gods had the power to protect Olympus. With an ancient prophecy revealed, can our hero face the challenges of fitting in to a time in which he does not belong? And in the end, can he make the necessary sacrifices to obtain what was once lost? A single life cannot outweigh thousands.


**Of Time And War**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO OR HOO series nor do I gain any profit from this. It is merely for entertainment purposes.**

***To Know***

_Speaking in Ancient Greek- italics_

English- Regular

Speaking in any other language

* * *

Perseus panted and gasped for air as he glared through his ink black hair, most of which was matted to his forehead. Before him Kronos stood in all his Titan glory, the body of Luke Castellan incinerated off, unable to hold the titan king's influence back any longer. Nothing but rubble surrounded Perseus, Olympus was in shambles. The power of the titan turning 'whole' held enough force to completely level the ancient city in the sky. What were once largely decorated pillars were now stumps, eroded enough that even with the rough texture of the rock, it looked fragile. The once smooth marble floor was heavily cratered, the polished coat was gone, leaving only the bumpy surface of it's natural state. From what the demigod could see, Olympus was falling out the sky. Not the entire city at once, more like chunk by chunk.

"You see Perseus," Kronos extended his hand, gesturing around himself, "brick by brick." The black haired demigod glared from where he lay sprawled on the floor. Half his body was covered in burns, his clothes were shredded and one of his bones, on his left arm, pierced through his skin. Really, it wasn't brick by brick, the pieces that fell were not bricks and certainly larger than that but Percy didn't want to think of that.

"Not while I'm alive, I won't let you..!" A booming laugh left the ancient being.

"And what chance do you have of that? With that explosion alone, all of Olympus and most of New York were reduced to nothing! I am a true ultimate being! I am a TITAN! This is not even half my power! What hope do you have?" As he spoke, Perseus' eyes widened. No, the explosion couldn't have been that massive, even he, a demigod survived, half mortal, it shouldn't have been possible. Quickly he scanned the surrounding area, no one was in sight, not even Annabeth or Grover. Perseus felt of spark of panic errupt as he was unable to locate his friends. He glanced back up, dread filling him as his eyes met solid gold orbs.

"Dead," Kronos stated simply to the unasked question. Percy felt his eyes go wide and his body numb over. Dead. It couldn't be true.

"Oh but it is," Kronos answered the boy's thought. "My power was more than enough to incinerate their bodies. You... you were kept alive. For this very reason actually. Everything and everyone you know is gone. How does it feel, knowing you failed them?" The expression that overcame Perseus' face was one that Kronos would forever saivor. Yes, it was worth keeping him alive this long.

Even as Kronos began walking towards him, Perseus couldn't find it in him to care. All was lost... or was it? No, it wasn't. He could still save the rest of the world, he could still do something. And unfortunately for him and fortunately for Kronos, Perseus' gaze fell upon the shattered and broken thrones of the gods. Most of them, were completely gone. The others, half incinerated. As he continued to take in the sight he noticed that only the thrones of the weakest were gone. Aphrodite's was surprisingly still there, perhaps love was stronger than it seemed. The thrones of Poseidon and Zeus along with Artemis and Apollo's were the least damaged, but still damaged enough to be on the verge of ruin.

Hephaestus', Dionysus', Hera's, Demeter's and Hermes' thrones were all obliterated. All that remained of them was a scorch mark on the ground from where they once stood and a few pieces of rubble.

"There is no hope Perseus, not even for the gods. They set their fate thousands of years ago. When they betrayed their own sire." The black haired boy almost blanched at the tone the titan spoke in. As if he had done nothing wrong to deserve the resentment of his own flesh and blood. Kronos shot the battered boy a wicked smirk. He was teasing him. Perseus realized. He gritted his teeth in frustration and his green eyes darkened with something akin to anger. Even to himself he could not admit that the emotion was anything near anger. It was far more than that. It was as if all the the morals and feelings that made him human had suddenly left him. All that seemed to be left in it's place was something far more basic, yet far more dangerous. Instinct.

It was this moment that he would remember as long as he lived. The time when the fate of the world was on his shoulders and he simply didn't care. Couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to be selfish. And as his baser instincts drew toward the surface he did just that. He wanted to live, but more importantly to him, he wanted to see his enemy at his feet. At his mercy. His more rational side sneered at the thought with disdain. And his body achingly protested as he made a move to get up.

He grabbed the closest thing he could at that time, unaware of Riptide's subtle yet reassuring weight in his pocket. And it just so happened that the closest thing to himself was a of a throne. Even as crumbled as it was it reminded Perseus of summer months and it radiated warmth. It has to be from Apollo's throne. He drew himself up on his knees, dragging the ch of rock across the now heavily weathered marble floor. Kronos saw this and took it as an act of resignation. Simply keeping a part of one of his favorite gods with him as he prepared himself to die.

That was when the titan straightened and brought himself to his full, towering height. From his side he drew a sword and it slid out it's casing with a hiss that whispered worlds of death. A soccer of sadistic pleasure ran down the titan of time's form.

"Do not worry boy. I shall name this sword after you so I may forever be reminded the pleasure I obtained from finally ending your existence." Green eyes flashed in defiance as the blade rested lightly on his shoulder, taking aim. The titan had planned to cut him down clean in half. He raised his sword high in one hand and with a quick twitch of his muscles, brought it down fiercely, the air screaming as the blade bit right through it. In that same moment Perseus' lips curled upwards in a silent growl and he brought the chunk of the throne up, clashing it against the descending blade. The titan himself was surprised by the attack. So much so that he was unprepared for the sheer force that accompanied the upward swing. Rock clashed against metal, but it wasn't just _any_ rock. It was a rock that was bathed in the power of a god for thousands of years. Streaks of energy burst in-between the two, the demigod making a final push. The titan Lord stumbled back, his eyes flashing in anger as the green eyed boy forced himself to his feet. He swayed slightly but after a moment stood firm and balanced.

"Enough of this!" The ancient man spit out. He tightened his grip on the sword and brought it forward once more, this time the blade sang with power as golden energy was being fueled into it. Once again the demigod blocked with the power fueled rock. With each clash the piece of throne shone brighter and brighter. But that wasn't the only thing that occurred with each ferocious clash. Around them, voices started to murmur. No one else was around and so it brought confusion to the two warriors.

'It's time'

'Yes! Finally time!'

The voices seemed to rejoice, but for what, Percy did not know. The voices were high and sounded as smooth as silk. Later on Perseus would be able to identify them as a group of women, but for now, the battle was on the forefront of his young mind.

'The prophecy!'

'At last! At last!'

'Lord Apollo!'

'Milord!'

'Lord Apollo! Lord Apollo!'

'Apollo!'

'APOLLO!'

They sang the sun god's name over and over again, with each voice the calling grew louder and louder. It took a second for Perseus to realize the voices of the invisible women were calling out to their lord. Perhaps a new prophecy has appeared? The black haired boy had no time to contemplate the thought any further as a ferocious slash broke through his guard, the blade sinking deeply into his right side. Through his haze of pain Percy was aware of the silence that overtook the ruined throne room. The voices had stopped and instead seemed to sigh in relief. A strong force pushed his staggering form back, his mind numbly making out the form of the sun god engaged in battle.

Once more the green eyed boy collapsed as his knees buckled under him. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as the pain spiked with the sudden movement. Wearily, he lifted his gaze in time to see the sun god throw the titan back with the help of two others whom he was unable to identify for his vision was severely blurred. Not an instant later was the sun god at his side, putting pressure on his wound.

"Percy you have to listen to me carefully!" His voice was urgent as his hands worked around all the blood to heal his wound.

"There is nothing more to protect here! The prophecy has called, after thousands of years it has been answered." The sun god paused and stared into the fogged green eyes of the demigod. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder and just then the palace _shook_. The ground below them crumbled and Apollo grabbed the young man just in time to avoid falling thousands of feet below. Percy landed on his back with a grunt, Apollo stood kneeling above him as a chunk of granite shattered upon contact with his back.

"Take this!" And in his hand Percy felt something cold and hard with strange grooves on a flat surface.

"Show it to me! I will know what it means! You must find us! Remember where we resided at the time!" Apollo closed Percy's fist around the object and squeezed tightly. The god's form flickered for an instant and he snapped his head to the side. To his left Kronos had crashed into the remains of his throne. He gritted his teeth and his blue eyes flared with anger and fear. He shook his head, there was no time for that now. His gaze landed back on the wounded demigod.

"I give you the last of my strength, it should be enough to heal you and send you back. Remember, find us, it will all be explained there. You musn't fail!" And just as the god finished speaking he drew his arm back and quickly thrust forward. His fingers pierced through the soft flesh of skin right in the middle of the demigod's chest. The green eyed boy jerked as a golden power flowed into him, overwhelming his senses and causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head. His body went limp and the golden energy continued to flood through him, slowly but surely causing his body to turn into the very same power before being sent into wisps in the sky, disappearing completely.

* * *

Perseus awoke to a hard surface. It was cold and his body was stiff. As his senses came back he was aware of an unnatural silence. He moved his right arm stiffly and groaned in pain. His muscles were sore and his head was pounding.

_"Father, who is that?"_ A soft voice spoke in ancient Greek, yet it was enough to snap Percy out of his pained daze. His bright green eyes flew open and he rolled on to his feet, drawing Riptide from his side and tightly gripping the sword. In an instant he was in a ready position with his sword drawn. He took one look around stiffened in shock, it was all he could do to keep from falling over in surprise. All around him men and women wore formal chitons. Each brightly colored and decorated heavily. The room he was in was large and made of the finest stone that was polished into pristine condition. Tables filled with fruit were scattered across the room. To his left stood two thrones, an elderly man and women each sat stiffly on one. The last thing Percy noticed were the armed men who pointed their steel swords at him. Perseus mentally kicked himself. They would be the last thing he noticed. Shiny things first, safety second it seemed.

_"That is a good question my darling."_ The old man on the throne spoke. His brown eyes boring into the young man before him who literally just appeared. In a louder voice he continued.

_"Weapons down! We do not wish to anger the gods!"_ Because surely this boy could be nothing else, only the gods had such power and radiated that amount of strength. The old king stood from his throne and slowly walked forward to the edge of his elevated stage, his wife followed close by. He came to a halt at the stairs that led up and bowed low to the young man before him. The rest of the room soon followed. A frown marred Percy's face as he watched them rise once more. Why were they bowing?

_"Please my lord, what is it that we can do for you?"_ Questions swarmed Percy's mind as he looked at the man and took another look around him. A feeling of dread made itself known in the pit of his stomach as he met curious gazes. He kept his face blank and looked back at the aged man. He settled on the simplest yet most important question he could think of.

_"Tell me, what year is it?"_ If the man showed any surprise at his question he did well to hide it. Instead he answered truthfully, all the while ignoring the perplexed stares thrown the young man's gaze.

_"427"_

'B.C' he mentally put in. His fears were confirmed. He let his eyes close in distress as he shoved his hands in his pockets, or tried to. Looking down he saw he was in an elaborate and heavily embroidered lavender chiton. Golden armour was strapped tightly to his chest but he was more concerned about the thick chain that was slung around his waist. On it was a heavy piece of metal with a flat surface and two holes. It was a huge ring. It was the object Apollo had given him, but how had it grown so large? He filed the information away for later and looked back up and around the room to the curious people. He ran a hand through his black locks and gave a curt nod to the king. He was back hundreds of years into the past and he had to find the gods, he knew nothing of this time and he didn't have anyone to help. One mistake and everything he knew could be gone.

'Of course' Percy thought bitterly, 'if there was anything even left.' A single thought ran through his mind and it was something he would struggle with and ponder for his remaining time in the past, if he ever got back to his own time of course.

The gods wouldn't believe him, he would change everything for the worse and the future wouldn't be spared.

What had Apollo done?

* * *

**So this story has been in my thoughts for about a year now... then I forgot about it...then remembered. Now, we're here.**

**To previous readers of my works: Please don't kill me.**

**To new readers: You will understand the lines above with time if you continue to read my story(s)**

**Sorry for the shit grammar and spelling and my total lack of updates in general but I'm half way through the other chapters for several stories so fear not.**

**Exams have been kicking my ass and I have tons to do over summer.**

**My apologies, it seems the stress is starting to get to me.**

**If you enjoyed, please review. It encourages me to continue.**


End file.
